Return of Evil
by Herraidous
Summary: Not just the gods, or the Z fighters, but all of existence must defend and fight against the incarnation of Darkness. It will not be easy as his power keeps growing...they must unite, or existence is finished against the overwhelming might of the Darkness incarnation. Full summery inside, hope you enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1: Discoveries

Summary: An ancient enemy is stirring, its power gathering.  
After a billion years, the incarnation of Darkness is preparing  
to strike once more, and this time, the Gods will not be enough  
to stop him.  
Amidst the ever-growing shadow of malevolents, existence must  
unite, or all its people are finished for good. Can the Z  
fighters find it in themselves to push aside differences, unite  
with enemies, and rise to the task that only gods could  
previously?  
From the Shadows: Part I: Discoveries  
"So, their are other universes out there besides this one?" Goku  
asked again, in an attempt to process this startling revelation.  
"Yes, indeed," Whis afirmed, having just come over from eating  
his fill.  
"Wow..." Goku said in astonishment. "And all this time-all the  
enemies we've faced...they're from only this universe..."  
"Indeed, and I am the god of Creation. I create universes. Whis  
explained.  
"Must be a fun job..." Goku scratched the back of his head in his  
usual way again.  
"Yes, it most certainly is." Whis replied. "We really must be  
off now, perhaps we'll see you again sometime, Goku."  
"That'll be awesome!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down in  
excitement as the two deities took flight, and vanished with a  
speed far beyond anything he had seen before today.

They reappeared some twenty minutes later.

-  
They gasped at what they saw before them.  
Boons and orbetting planets alike were completely vanguished.  
The temple itself was no better-its holy presence completely and  
utterly ruined with blasts and chunks of land that were floating  
in space.  
"Wh-what...the? How-how did...this...?" Beerus was in a state  
beyond shock-such was the shock-that he almost fainted.  
Whis was barely faring any better-but unlike Beerus, Whis knew  
exactly-or at least had his suspisions-of who had done this-had  
cast the Hakaishin Temple into utter ruin. He floated forwards,  
glimpsing a piece of paper that had obviously been left there,  
and quickly snatched it up.

Beware.  
My return is in motion.  
None shall stop me now.  
Yours truly.  
HERRAIDOUS.

Whis shook his head to clear it. This could not be happening-not  
now! This could not be happening...

Elsewhere...  
Cell fired energy blast after energy blast at this new mysterious  
being who had just appeared out of nowhere.  
Frieza, the Ginyu force, Babidi, Dabura, PuiPui, and the rest of  
Babidi's minions along with all the grunts from the PTO had  
already vanished. Cooler and King Cold were soon to follow.  
Now Cell found himself desperate-and he did the only thing he  
could-use Instant Transmission to escape to the SUPREME World of  
the Kaioshin.  
To say that Old Ki and Kibito Ki were startled would be the  
understatement of the century.  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" Old Ki stuttered in complete  
astonishment.  
"What?" The bio-android snapped in response. "Didn't you "GODS"  
just see what was happening in Hell? Or do you not take notice of  
such matters?" Cell's face quickly took on a grave expression  
though. "To make long short, something is very wrong. Something  
that made Jenemba's energy look balevolent compared to this."

Whis also noticed the same thing-all the energy signatures in  
Hell and around the universe that were malevolent in some way had  
just...vanished. What is he up to? Unless...he's going for it  
all this time-he's absorbing all the evil energy signatures into  
himself!  
At that point, Whis knew he had to focus on one thing and one  
thing only: preparation.  
So it was that Beerus and Whis scrapped together what was left of  
their home-and rebuilt as best they could from what was left.  
"Beerus", Whis began. "I know who this is-and what his  
intensions are."  
"What?" He asked grimly. "What are his intensions for attacking  
this universe-the seventh universe?"  
"Your universe is in grave danger, Beerus. Grave danger indeed."  
He showed Beerus the letter.  
"Wh-what? Return?"  
"Yes. Yes Beerus. He is far more ancient than even you-or,  
indeed, any Hakaishin or Kaioshin."  
"Just who is this?"  
"Herraidous, Darkness incarnation. He is otherwise known as  
Evil."

Cell was contemplating. Who was this? And what were his  
motives-what could he gain by absorbing all the malevolent energy  
signatures around him? One thing was certain: he had not the  
slightest idea of what was going on.

Earth...  
Goku suddenly heard a sharp voice in his mind-in contrast to  
Kibito Ki's joking, happy voice, this time, it was one that  
instantly commanded attention.  
Have you felt the same thing I have?  
Yes, Goku said seriously. All the energy signatures that are the  
most tainted have...vanished...  
Exactly. And we have no idea what is happening. Cell just  
escaped-used Instant Transmission to come up here.  
What? Goku snapped-quite the opposite from his usual easy-going  
attitude. "Is he causing any kind of trouble? How can he even  
escape from Hell?  
Because the new energy - the being who absorbed everyone tainted  
in the universe - messed with the order of the dimensions. Cell  
cut in the telepathic conversation. Lucky for you, Goku, I am  
not causing any chaos. If I did, you could not do anything to  
stop me - Buu was down here for only a few weeks before he was  
reincarnated, but even still, I seized the chance. I fought him  
over and over, each time, my strength grew immensely. I am now  
stronger than him, and could easily destroy all of Other World.  
Fear not, however. I will not - after seeing Jero in Hell -  
uphold some weekling's desires. If I choose to do anything, it  
will be of my own consent.  
Kibito Ki made himself known once again. If Yemma wishes, he  
can, under the circumstances, bring someone back to life. The  
reason he didn't with you was because there was not a known  
threat that he could make out when you returned for that day.  
Old Ki gave his life to you simply because there was not enough  
time - Majin Buu was about to eradicate all resistance, and you  
would've been the only one left.  
Hmm...makes sense...I suppose.  
Yes, Kibito Ki responded, it does, but we need to prepare.

A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to the first installment of Return of  
Evil!  
I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter, because we've got an  
incredible journey ahead of us, so welcome to the rocky ride!


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to add a disclaimer last chapter, so here it is:  
I do not own DBZ or anything associated properties.  
Yeah, nice and simple.  
Oh, and in this story, Whis is in fact the Creator god. This is  
not a copy of Captain Space-the first video I watched on youtube  
that stated anything about Whis said that he was the Creator.  
And while I know this is not true, I still stick with it-hell,  
when Captain Space introduced him as the Creator, I was not  
surprised in the least. I in fact would've been greatly  
surprised if he was not... but I know differently now. It still  
sounds cool though, so as I said before, I'm sticking with it,  
but thanks to anyone who would've pointed it out if I had not  
mentioned anything, for you would've just been trying to correct  
and improve this story, which at any time is greatly appreciated,  
unless I'm...like...fifty chapters ahead haha!  
Now...on with the chapter! Welcome to the second installment of  
Return of Evil!

From the Shadows: Part Ii: Elimination  
The telepathic conversation cut off-the three people in question  
resolving to keep an eye on the goings-on in that universe.

-  
Whis knew above all else that this was a time for  
preparation-that the people of this universe had years, and that  
was if they were lucky. Perhaps, Whis pondered, he would  
wait-building up his forces, making final plans-placing people in  
a false sense of security. We will not be fooled, he resolved to  
himself. We will stay vigilant. I will personally make sure of  
that.

-

King Kai's planet...  
King Kai had not the slightest idea of what was happening-ever  
since Beerus and Whis returned to their place-things had started  
spinning out of control.  
Who was this-and why was he doing, well, what he was doing?  
He was simply at a loss.

Until-  
BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

-  
After absorbing malevolent being after malevolent being, his grin  
widened and widened.  
Ahahahahahahahahahah! All the universe's evil beings had been  
absorbed, and Herraidous threw back his head, and roard with  
uncontrolled laughter-a god-aweful cackle that radiated for miles  
around. His power exploded in giant shockwaves-flattening entire  
solar systems. This is invigorating! Hahah! Another shockwave  
exploded from him-causing yet more devistation. These hravere  
will soon know their place-I'd say it's only a couple decades  
away before this universe at least is completely and utterly  
ruined! It will be done on my first strike back here-they will  
not survive me. Now... He consentrated his energy, and vanished  
from the seventh universe.

-  
Twelfth Universe...  
Dominus had just returned from destroying a few hundred  
planets-he was a tall figure-with golden metallic armer,  
jewellery on him in plenty, and short, spiky hair. He liked his  
job quite a lot-to assert dominance over lesser beings was  
something he took very seriously. He was by know means a Frieza,  
but he still made it clear that he was the god of his universe.  
CRACK!  
Suddenly, a fist struck the back of his head-as he turned, dazed  
as blood trickled down the injury-he saw him. Dark skin,  
red-rimmed eyes, fanged teeth, and long, spiky hair that stood  
completely virtically upwards. He adorned a tail that snaked out  
behind him, and two sharp horns atop his head. He had a normal  
sized mouth and nose, but he had powerful triceps and biceps. He  
had a tattoo running from his arms, down his shoulders to just  
above his stomach. It was in the shape of a hand, with a circle  
in the middle. The circle had engraved in it the word  
Herraidous. He adorned a smirk of triumph on his demonic face.  
CRACK-coom!  
The fist struck Dominus's forehead next, and through blurry  
vision, he could sense the god-aweful, fowl energy signature that  
practically radiated from this new being.  
Through the pain coursing through his body, Dominus propelled  
himself upwards-bringing his hands upwards to above his head, he  
consentrated his energy into one massive orb of destruction.  
"Learn your place, whoever you are! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" The  
energy orb fired from his hands-roaring forwards with the  
entensity of an entire solar system. He did not bother with  
names for his attacks; for that, in his opinion, was just a waste  
of valuable time, especially when you're in the middle of a  
life-or-death battle. The blue energy blast crashed against  
Herraidous's hand. The roaring and pushing of destructive energy  
seemed to have no affect; he chuckled softly to himself as he  
wrenched it upwards and out of his way with telikinesis-firing it  
away. It struck a nearby planet with a massive eruption of  
destruction.  
"Wh-wha...!" Dominus was beyond shocked; this was the first time  
anything like this had ever happened!  
"Cease your pointless struggle-I'm going to send you on your way  
anyway, besides, you know you're simply outmatched-there's just  
nothing you can do that would prove effective against me." It was  
always amusing to watch a "god" submit-to watch the fight leave  
their eyes. He relished the hopelessness that now encompassed  
Dominus-and he knew as well as Herraidous did that he was simply  
outmatched.  
Herraidous bought his hand down in a slashing motion, a beam of  
dark, sharp energy piercing Dominus through his Chest before he  
even had time to register what was happening. Herraidous smirked  
to himself as the Hakaishin of the Twelfth universe collapsed,  
blood pouring from the open wound.  
"Wh-wha...ak...n-not...like...this...!" Dominus's blood was  
cascading all over the ground on which he lay in great puddles;  
he is not long for this world, Herraidous thought with hunger in  
his eyes-hunger for pain and despair and death in those cruel  
eyes.  
He focussed his energy, materialising a small Ki blast in his  
right palm. He threw it, exploding and sending Dominus into the  
next life on impact.  
Herraidous focussed his energy once again, and disappeared again.

-  
Tenth Universe...  
Dolosus prided himself on his cunning; the way he went about  
destroying planets, he thought, was quite creative. He would  
make them destroy each other-plant lies and bring news of  
betrayals-making them turn upon each other. This allowed him to  
train and improve in power while entire solar systems practically  
whiped out each other. He was tall and slender, wearing  
camouflaging clothes that allowed him to hide in the shadows.  
There was one thing he could not prepare for, however-one thing  
that no amount of cunning could've prepared him for.  
CROOOOMMMM!  
Along with the accompanying explosion, he could feel the energy  
signature this new, mysterious being gave off. It was  
fowl-evil-tainted to such a level that not even "Pure Evil" could  
describe it. He gasped in sudden fear-for he had heard the  
legends. No...th-this...can't...be...t-true...! If this was  
indeed who he suspected it was, than he had no chance.  
The legend spoke of a being unmatchable, a being with cunning  
many times greater than his own-a being of destruction-of  
darkness-of pure, utter evil. He trembled. Only one, as far as  
he knew, had unmachable power such as this...  
He simply could not, at present, see any way what so ever out of  
this.  
Suddenly, one fleeting thought came to him. If he could somehow  
divert his attention... yes...perhaps this just may...  
Dolosus quickly created a copy of himself-much like Tien's  
Multy-form technique, except the clone was completely separate.  
Then he gave the clone a little Divine Ki-strength he would  
regain with a day or two's rest-and suppressed his energy. He  
thought of his cunning-of the thousands upon thousands of times  
when things had seemed impossible and yet he, with his immense  
cunning and intellectuality had prevailed-for becoming a god was  
not easy by any stretch of the imagination. He propelled himself  
upwards, keeping low and taking advantage of the shadows.

-  
Herraidous laughed to himself as he approached the energy  
signature he knew to be Dolosus's. His grin vanished however  
when he sensed that it was not his-no, it was just a duplicate!  
Oh yes, it was convincing, but he had not mastered that technique  
perfectly-the clone's energy signature was artificial. The  
Multy-clone technique was quite useful-it was not the same as the  
Multy-form because there actually were two separate parts of you.  
If one mastered it to a great degree, the energy signature of the  
clone would be perfect-indistinguishable from the original.  
Dolosus, however clever the plan may have been, his clone was not  
perfect.  
Herraidous raised his hand, and a dark energy orb blasted  
outwards, incinerating the clone on contact with a powerful  
explosion.  
He pursued the real Dolosus through the sky-now back to being  
quite at ease once again.

-  
Dolosus turned in mid-air-knowing that to run now would be  
totally pointless. And so it was that he met the demonic being  
head-on, separated by only a distance of about twenty feet in  
deep-space. He tried to think of anything-anything that he could  
use to get himself out of this-any plan that may help him  
survive. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
Herraidous chuckled-it was a chuckle of pure sadism-Dolosus, for  
all his cunning and planning, had absolutely no way out of this.  
Herraidous couldn't help but be amused at this hravere's  
stubbornness-yes, his plan was clever-he'd at least give that to  
him before Dolosus finally succumbed to death.  
As humiliating as he knew this would be, Dolosus now found  
himself having no other option. He did not like this one bit-he  
totally detested this-but it was quite necessary.  
"P-please...don't do this-don't kill me!" He sank to his knees  
and bowed his head. "I-I could work for you-you could use  
someone at divine level, could you not? I could do things that it  
would take great effort for you-not the things themselves, but  
effort to create a minion that could carry those things out  
besides yourself..." He looked upwards, meeting the red-rimmed  
eyes above his-staring down at him with something akin to  
amusement.  
"Firstly, no. I can create beings that can do perfectly well  
what I assign them-and I simply cannot trust you not to turn on  
me or to just disappear altogether when my guard is somewhat  
down. I'm not even going too far into your mind-and I can still  
see the deception. Taking all this into account, what do you  
honestly think my answer is going to be? Nice try though, your  
cunning is, I think, only second to myself and the Creators."  
"W-wait! I would not do any of those thing-"  
He was abruptly cut off however, as Herraidous, having had enough  
of this, blasted him into nothingness with a deafening explosion  
that flattened the entire solar system.

-  
Seventh Universe...  
Check-in Station...  
The giant, horned judge of souls sitting at his enormous desk  
was contemplating something.  
He had been told-not requested, but told-by Supreme Kai that he  
was to revive Cell at once-the last surviver and escapee of  
Hell's chrisis. He had told him that he himself had received  
orders from a higher-up, that something was coming that could  
potentially see the end of at least this universe-perhaps far  
more.  
So he had-he had pulled out a "Life" stamp from one of the draws  
and stamped it down upon Cell's profile.  
He was contemplating the meaning of this being-who, apparently,  
was higher than the Supreme Kaioshin-contemplating what or who  
would bring upon them this, if this person was  
correct-destruction.

-  
Cell-on the Supreme World of the Kaioshin-found that the halo  
atop his head had vanished, and grinned, as his bio-electric aura  
flared to life around him, blowing the two deities back as it  
expanded.  
"Hahaha! At last! Whatever is attacking my universe, it'll have  
to go through me first, for this is my domain!" He chuckled,  
placing his index and middle fingers to his forehead and  
disappearing in a flash with Instant Transmission.

-  
He reappeared just as a voice sounded in their heads-Cell did not  
recognise it, but the others knew it to be Whis's.  
To explain things, the telepathic voice started, a being of pure  
darkness has just attacked your universe. His name is  
Herraidous, and to make things clear, he is the incarnation of  
Darkness-all the destruction over the millions of years-all the  
people with ambitions to take over the galaxy or whatever they  
were-none of that would've existed without Herraidous. For if he  
does not exist, so darkness in their hearts cannot manifest.  
After absorbing all of this universe's darkness into himself, he  
has regained some of his power-all of which he would be  
practically unmatchable with. He will likely pretend to  
disappear for perhaps decades, but he will be waiting-preparing,  
gathering his forces. We all must stay vigilant; or we risk  
being unprepared when he next strikes this universe. Being  
unprepared against this enemy is certain death-I have fought him  
long, long ago, I speak from experience when I say that this will  
be the hardest war you have ever fought. For this will not be a  
battle-but a war, potentially dragging existence itself into the  
crossfire. The reason Cell is alive is because you need to push  
aside differences and work together, enemies or not, to even have  
a chance of stopping him.  
The Z fighters were shocked-but had no time to dwell upon it as  
Whis continued.  
I trust you can do this-you may not know it, but I was keeping  
watch on the entire universe, and saw you-you stood out as a  
light in the darkness. I have seen you rise from beings who  
thought Frieza and his family were invincible to beings who were  
able to contend with Bojack, Buu, Jenemba, a Super Namekian by  
the name of Slug, a corrupted Saiyan by the name of broly, and  
more. This shows me that you have it within you to keep  
fighting, no matter what comes your way.  
You're wrong, interupted Vegeta. Most Saiyans, while not as  
destructive or mad as Broly, were similar-carrying out similar  
deeds-we were almost the same as him-taking pleasure in death and  
destruction. So what exactly do you mean? Vegeta demanded.  
Yes-you're quite right. However, things will be revealed in due  
time, things that were purposely erased from your races  
history-things that Herraidous himself removed.  
Vegeta froze in shock, as did everyone else.  
Train, Whis continued. Prepare, for a war the likes of which you  
have never seen is fastly approaching.

-  
Author's note: The mind-reading that Herraidous describe, I got  
the idea from Harry potter, so just a reference there. The hand  
with the circle in its palm, is a design from Deltora Quest-the  
Shadow Lord's mark. Dolosus sinking to his knees? Well, if  
Divine beings can survive in space and create beings, they,  
theoretically, can creat air and sound, and solidity in which to  
land on, that idea originated from Captain Space, but it  
definitely makes sense, so I think anyone can use it in the right  
situation.  
Eh guise! Hope you enjoyed the second installment of Return of  
Evil, because I certainly enjoyed writing it!  
Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon!  
Next time, on Dragon Ball z...wait...no...I suck at that...so see  
you next time...on...nooooooo!


End file.
